


The crazy ripped-uniform-shirt-plan

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Uniform Shirt Stories [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fem!Bones - Freeform, Genderswap, Medbay, ripped shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: What if Captain James Kirk lets his uniform shirts get ripped by purpose, because he likes the effect that has on Doctor Leah McCoy? He's in love with her and tries to figure out what to do.This is the fem!Bones version of "The ripped shirt".





	The crazy ripped-uniform-shirt-plan

It was Leah McCoy's own fault.

Captain James T. Kirk knew exactly how she would react when he would walk into Medbay with a ripped golden uniform shirt and a few scratches between the torn fabric and on his forehead. He even counted on it and wondered if shirt number fourteen would do the trick.

"Dammit, Jim!" Leah started when the captain walked through the door. She rolled her eyes. "This is unbelievable!" She pointed him to a biobed. "You just can't go on an away mission without getting a shirt ripped or collect some wounds, can't you?"

He didn't even try to hide a grin, when Leah turned away exasperated to get a tricorder.

"It just a scratch, Bones", Jim declared and leant against a biobed, bracing himself with both hands on the edge.

Leah snorted and also picked up a hypo before going to Jim.

Yeah, this was totally her fault. It was just too adorable how annoyed she always was, when he showed up with a ripped uniform shirt and some bruises. Okay, and sometimes more or less severe wounds.

"Just a scratch, hm?" she echoed with a glare. "I count more than one."

"I rounded down a little."

She huffed and started to scan him. "That the fourteenth time in six months you show up bruised and with a ripped shirt."

"You're counting?" he replied amused.

"Me and the quartermaster."

"He's used to that", Jim waved off.

"And what about me?"

"Nothing happened. A little regen treatment and I'm as good as new." He grinned. "Right?"

"Not if I refuse to heal these scratches", she gave back with a glare.

"Aha!" he made with another grin. "See? You say it yourself. Just a few scratches."

"I should lock you into your quarters due to medical reasons or forbid you to go on any more away missions if you always return like this."

Jim laughed. "Forbid me? On what grounds?"

"Medical reasons", she repeated and tried to ignore that it was kind of hot to see his torso half exposed. Again. Damn, why was she reacting like that? This was just her best friend.

Leah put the tricorder down and picked up a regen to heal the superficial wounds at the captain's right side.

"You could come with me next time", he suggested.

" _Hell_ no." She snorted and took a hypospray.

Jim tilted his head for the hypo she gave him. He flinched a little.

"Don't be such an infant." Leah put the hypo down and leant in a little to take a closer look at the cut on Jim's forehead. She carefully trailed with her fingers along his hairline and brushed a strain out of the way.

Jim closed his eyes for a moment. He pondered what to do. He couldn't really go on like this. Maybe it had been a bad idea to get his shirt ripped that often, just because it was so cute and hot how Leah reacted.

The problem was that it gave him a reason to see her more often and her touching him. He liked spending time with her aside from meetings or meeting occasionally off-duty. He was drawn to her. He'd noticed a few months back how much he liked having her near him and having her care for him.

Perhaps he should just tell her?

But how would that go? She'd seen him asking out so many women and thought of him as her best friend and a Casanova. Would she believe him that he wanted to be with her? Or that he was even capable of having a stable, monogamous relationship?

So, he had started to kind of behave like a teenager and brought himself into situations that made him see her more often and need her medical care.

This was really crazy.

Jim watched her getting another hypo ready and sighed.

Leah didn't notice. She administered the second hypo and put it away again. Then her fingertips ran over the skin next to the wound at Jim's torso. She stopped the regen and surveyed the healed skin. Again with her hand.

He watched her closely. Had Leah's breathing changed?

Suddenly the doctor's hands stopped and stayed in place. She tilted her head and their gazes met. "Sometimes I wonder if you do this on purpose, Jim", she said, half a accusingly, half gently.

"Getting injured or getting my shirt ripped?" he replied cockily and felt his heart beat a little faster. Now things were getting interesting. Maybe fourteen was his lucky number.

She huffed a little, but couldn't hide a slight smile. "The latter. Or both. I don't know. I hope you're not that careless to get yourself injured. Well, more than necessary on an away mission." Leah sighed, still holding eye contact.

"I may or may not have welcomed situations that ended with a little tear of fabric here and there", the captain admitted with a typical Kirk-grin.

"I noticed", she replied dryly and finally pulled her hand away to also heal the scratch at his forehead now. That only took a few seconds.

Their eyes met again and she gently caressed the healed spot on his forehead.

A little moan escaped Jim's lips. A simple touch from her and he craved for more. He realized once more how deeply he was in love with her. He loved how fierce she was, how good she was at her job, how she talked to him, how annoyed she could get with him and how beautiful she was. He knew that he wanted more than friendship, but at the same time he was afraid of losing her if it shouldn't work out.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jim asked with a suggestive glance.

Leah gave him a look he couldn't decipher. Then her hand slowly slid into his neck.

Jim had barely time to smile at this wordless answer - Leah's lips were on his a moment later. He reacted instantly, sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

They faintly heard the sound of a curtain being closed and a female nurse happily giggling.

Right. Jim remembered that they were in the main room of Medbay.

"No more ripped shirts, okay?" Leah asked when the kiss ended, caressing his neck.

"How about I try to cut back?" He winked and pulled her into another kiss.

"You better do", Leah whispered against his lips, before they met a third time.

"You know..." he started with a twinkle in his eyes, pulling her a little closer. "... with so many shirts ripped, maybe I should just skip putting them on in the first place. There are barely any left in my wardrobe."

"No", she replied.

Jim raised his eyebrows. "No?" He grinned. "I was under the impression you might like that thought."

And there was this undecipherable glance again. Leah just looked at him, making him sweat a little, until she finally said: "From now on you're only allowed to go shirtless in your quarters. Or mine."

"For medical reasons?" he teased her with a smirk.

"Sort of", she answered, finally grinning herself.

"Doctor McCoy?" a female voice on the other side of the curtain asked.

"Yes, Christine?" Leah replied, still holding Jim's gaze and having his arms around her waist.

"Maybe the captain should lay down in his quarters and get some rest? It's slow and your shift's almost over. Doctor M'Benga will be here any minute. You could escort the captain and make sure that he's alright."

Jim's grin grew and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Okay", she answered Christine.

"So, are you escorting me, Doctor?" Jim whispered against Leah's lips.

" _Hell_ yes."

That night, there were no uniform shirts at all.

In the morning, Leah McCoy returned to her quarters holding something golden in her hands.


End file.
